1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of converting print data to the printing treatment of reordered prints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the color print system at a developing station, only the so-called "simultaneous print system", in which the prints asked for an excellent negative film together with the development of a film for a customer, is made automatic, whereas the reorder print system, in which additional prints are ordered, falls behind. This is caused by the fact that there is great difference in the acceptance of the order between the simultaneous prints and the reordered prints, which raises obstruction in the automation of the reordered prints.
First of all, the process and data modes of a known simultaneous print system will be described. As shown in FIG. 1, negative color films of 35 mm width having been developed are spliced into a long film, and this long film is punched at its one edge with crescent notches in a manner to correspond to its respective frames (generally at the center position of each frame) in a predetermined direction by the action of a notcher (not shown) or an auto-notcher. In the meantime, print data D.sub.o with reference to the aforesaid notches are recorded on an information medium such as a magnetic or paper tape. In FIG. 1, for example, by the use of the auto-notcher: a notch 1 (n1) is formed to correspond to a frame 1 (f1) on a film F.sub.o ; a notch 2 (n2) is formed to correspond to a frame 2 (f2); and a notch 3 (n3) is formed to correspond to a frame 3 (f3). If it is judged by the auto-notcher that a frame 4 (f4) is so remarkably under- or over-exposed that it has a negative density unsuitable for the printing treatment, no notch is formed at that frame 4 (f4). As a result, a notch 4 (n4) is formed at the subsequent frame 5 (f5). Next, the example of the print data D.sub.o, which are recorded in the information medium for such film F.sub.o by the operator, will be described. Information of print (PO) is accepted for the frame 1 formed with the notch (n1) so that information of sheet number S, print correcting data D and so on are recorded. For the frame 2 (f2) formed with the notch 2 (n2), of a condition of out of focus or the like is judged not by the auto-notcher but by the operator, the frame 2 is judged as improper for the printing treatment so that information of no print (PX) is accepted. For the frame 3 (f3) formed with the notch 3 (n3), the print information (PO) is accepted so that the sheet number information S, the print correcting data D and so on are recorded. For the frame 5 (f5) formed with the subsequent notch 4 (n4), the print information (PO) is accepted so that the sheet number information S, the print correcting data D and so on relating to the frame 5 (f5) are similarly recorded. If the film F.sub.o and the information medium D.sub.o thus far described are introduced into a printer, the printing treatment is carried out with no attendant.
In the simultaneous print system described hereinbefore, as is apparent from the example taken, the print data are gathered, and the printing treatment is carried out both with reference to the notches from the film edge. In the reorder print system, on the contrary, trials for automation have been made but are all still in an unsatisfactory condition. This is partly because the film kept by the customer and intended to be reordered is cut into a film strip having a length corresponding to about six frames and partly because the reorder of the customer ignores the notches and is made in the form of either the frame numbers formed outside of the frames of the film strap or the frames corresponding to the distances from a certain reference such as the second frame from the reference (e.g., the righthand end of the film strip). Turning to FIG. 2, there is shown the process and data modes of the reordered print according to the method which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 60428/81. In case, for a film strip F.sub.1, the frames at distances L.sub.1, L.sub.2 and so on from a reference end .phi. are reordered, the print data are indicated at D.sub.1. More specifically, an order 1 (O-NO1) is located at a distance (L) of L.sub.1 from the reference end .phi., and the sheet number information S, the print correcting data D and so on are recorded. On the other hand, for the frame f3 which has been unnotched because its negative density is improper, a reorder 2 (O-NO2) for reprint may be accepted in accordance with the desire of the customer. Since the print data D.sub.1 thus made have their distances L.sub.1 and L.sub.2 indicating not the center positions of the respective frame f1 and f3 but the general frame positions, it is impossible to accomplish the printing treatment with no attendant even if the film strip F.sub.1 and the print data D.sub.1 thus far described are introduced into the printer.